Avoir Le Mal de Quelqu'un
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [One-shot por los 200 reviews de BY MY SIDE] [Advertencia: AU, menciones de la vida sexual de Sasuke] Porque Sasuke la extrañaba, pero simplemente se negaba. Y por extrañarla tan intensamente, se enfermó.


Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia.

Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno), menciones de la vida sexual de Sasu-cakes

**.**

**Avoir Le Mal de Quelqu'un**

**.**

_*Frase francesa que se refiere a cuando extrañas intensamente a alguien tanto que te enfermas*_

**.**

Sasuke estornudó. Y no fue solo una, fueron como tres veces seguidas.

Estaba jugando play station con Naruto en su departamento. Últimamente había estado estornudando y con un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía la razón de por qué estaba así. No había comido nada helado y tampoco recordaba haber comido algo extraño. Incluso había ido donde la doctora Tsunade (mentora de su novia) pero ni ella había podido dar con la razón de su 'resfriado'.

Ya había pasado como una semana y aún no se le pasaba.

Esta vez, Naruto no se rió como mayormente lo hacía. Naruto siempre se reía porque decía que Sasuke estornudaba de una manera cómica. Además de que Sasuke decía que el "nunca se enfermaba", era una manera de restregarle en la cara que no era del todo perfecto.

Sasuke no encontró una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

—Teme, ¿estás bien? Hace más de una semana que sigues así, y a pesar del medicamento de la vieja creo que vas de mal en peor...

—Es solo un estúpido resfriado Naruto. No me voy a morir por eso. Iré a ver a Tsunade de nuevo, mañana después de clases.

—¿No crees que deberías de decirle a Sakura-chan? Sabes que ella se molesta cuando no le dices cosas como estas...

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

Su novia había viajado a Los Ángeles porque tenía un curso de Pediatría. Sakura Haruno, una de las estudiantes más sobresalientes de la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Todai, lo había dejado por tres semanas y aún faltaban un par más.

Su hermosa chica era un poco exagerada cuando uno de sus amigos cercanos se enfermaba. Les daba una lista de medicamentos, una lista de dieta, una lista de cosas que debe y no hacer... Si Sakura hacía eso con sus amigos, ni quería imaginarse lo que haría si fuera él. Sabía que ella era capaz de regresar a Japón solo para asegurarse de que él estaba bien.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le hablaste teme?

—Hoy en la mañana.— dijo aburridamente. Su novia le llamaba a las 7 de la mañana todos los días. Tenía suerte de que sus clases comiencen un poco más tarde.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Nada en especial.

—¿Ni que la extrañabas?

—No la extraño.

—Oh vamos, yo sé que sí. Su departamento no es el mismo sin ella. Ahora es más teme que Sakura-chan. Ya no huele a rosas como solía oler cuando ella estaba.— susurró Naruto, fingiendo unas lágrimas cuando dijo lo último.

—Eres un idiota.— masculló Sasuke rodando los ojos. —Si no te gusta el departamento, puedes irte. Nada te está atando.

—Teme, es tu novia. Obviamente que la extrañas porque ya nadie te hace mimos, ni te la comida, ni te hace el amor... Eso último explica tu mal humor.— dijo Naruto divertidamente, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por decir lo último.

—Mi humor no tiene nada que ver con mi vida sexual.

—¡Claro que sí! La vez pasada que hicieron el amor como conejos, prácticamente estuviste irradiando energía. En cambio, cuando Sakura-chan te dijo que no porque estaba realmente cansada, casi ocurre una matanza en el campus.

—¿No era que ibas a comer ramen con Hinata?— le recordó el azabache, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—¡CIERTO!— chilló el rubio saltando del sofá y corriendo hacia la puerta del departamento. —¡Ya nos vemos mañana en la facultad Sasuke!

—Hn. Imbécil.

Sasuke cerró la puerta del departamento y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

De verdad extrañaba a Sakura. Odiaba el vacío en la cama. No era lo mismo cuando ella dormía al lado suyo.

.

Sakura estornudó dos veces. Hizo una mueca y giró en la cama.

—O estornudaste porque alguien estaba hablando acerca de ti o porque de verdad estás resfriada.

La voz de Ino resonó por toda la habitación que compartía con su amiga pelirrosa. Sakura dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada pesadamente y cerró los ojos.

—Sabes que no creo en tonterías como esas.—susurró, sin levantar la cara de la almohada.

—Lo sé, lo sé...— dijo la rubia, moviendo la mano. —Pero valió la pena intentarlo, ¿no?

Sakura no respondió. Ino soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama de su mejor amiga. Acarició su cabeza y se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

—Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?

—A veces me arrepiento de haber venido. Ino, si hubieras visto su cara cuando se fue a despedir de mi en el aeropuerto... Juré que mi corazón se detuvo.

—Bueno, ya regresamos en dos días. Podrás ver a tu Uchiha, besarlo, abrazarlo, mimarlo... De verdad agradezco que hayan acortado el programa. Ya no soporto comer comida chatarra tan seguido.

—Créeme Ino... Aunque regresemos a Japón seguirás siendo una cerdita.— dijo la Haruno con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Si serás una frente de marquesina...— dijo Ino con una voz macabra antes de golpear a Sakura con la almohada de su propia cama.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y le devolvió el golpe.

.

Itachi miró a Sasuke. Fueron dos veces.

Sasuke volteó a verlo un poco extrañado. Era un poco incómodo que su hermano lo mire cada vez que estornude.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Mikoto Uchiha, preocupada por su hijo.

—Sí mamá...— susurró Sasuke. Lo último que quería era que su mamá se entere que estaba resfriado. Ella se ponía incluso un poco peor que su novia.

—Pues tus estornudos dicen otra cosa hijo.— expresó Fugaku por primera vez en la cena.

A pesar de que Sasuke e Itachi ya no vivían con sus padres, venían a cenar con ellos todos los fines de semana. Se había vuelto una tradición.

—Es solo un resfriado papá.

—¿Tú? ¿Resfriarte?— dijo Itachi incrédulo. —¡Tú nunca te enfermas!

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo amor.— respondió su mamá con una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Te han medicado algo?

—Unas pastillas.

—¿Hace cuánto fuiste?

El ojo derecho de Sasuke crispó. Itachi de verdad estaba haciendo preguntas muy entrometidas.

—Una semana.— respondió Sasuke impacientemente.

—¿Estás seguro que es un resfriado?

—¿A qué quieres llegar con eso Itachi?— preguntó Fugaku confundido.

—_Avoir le mal de quelqu'un_— dijo Itachi en francés.

Mikoto sonrió cuando escuchó la frase y Fugaku asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—Es una frase en francés que se refiere a cuando extrañas intensamente a alguien tanto que te enfermas. En este caso Sakura-chan, y eso explicaría tu repentino estado enfermo.

—Como digas...— murmuró Sasuke. No iba a creer en estupideces. ¿Que estaba enfermo porque extrañaba _intensamente_ a Sakura?

—Hablando de Sakura-chan, ¿cuándo vuelve Sasuke?

—En dos semanas.— dijo con un aura depresiva.

—Entonces sí estás enfermo porque la extrañas, tonto hermano menor.— dijo Itachi dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

.

Sasuke sentía el dolor de cabeza intensificándose. La clase de finanzas de esa mañana realmente no había ayudado. Se tiró sobre la cama y se tapó con la sábana. Tenía frío. Giró a ver el reloj cuando su estómago sonó. Sabía que tenía que comer algo pero la cabeza le estaba explotando en esos momentos y no tenía ni ganas de hacerlo. Sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormido lentamente.

Se levantó cuando escuchó el sonido de unos cascabeles y sintió el olor de rosas penetrar su nariz. Supo que era ella, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Se trató de levantar de la cama pero su cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Lo volvió a intentar pero esta vez falló cayendo al piso. Escuchó unos pasos apresurados. Cuando levantó la mirada, se topó con los ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba. Pero la mirada de su novia no expresaba felicidad, sino preocupación.

—¿Sakura?— murmuró con un poco de dificultad.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sakura se había tirado encima suyo.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?

—Sí Sakura...— dijo no con muchos ánimos.

—Bueno... Itachi-san me dijo algo distinto, pero-

—¿Qué te dijo el idiota?— le preguntó con curiosidad sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura.

—"_Avoir le mal de quelqu'un" _o algo así. Mi francés ya está un poco oxidado. ¿Tú sabes qué significa Sasuke-kun?— le dijo ella acariciando su cabello azabache.

—No.— respondió rápidamente y sin pensarlo.

—Te extrañe Sasuke-kun...— ronroneó Sakura contra su cuello.

—Yo también.

Y la besó.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

_1433 palabras._

_Ok, este fue un one-shot cortito pero me hubiera gustado explayarme un poco más. Pero, como soy una floja, no lo hice jejej_

_Bueno, primero que nada gracias a todas las chicas que siguen BY MY SIDE! Me da pena que la historia ya va a acabar, pero todo lo que empieza tiene un fin ¿no? Ese es el segundo long-fic que hago pero el primero que voy a terminar por lo que se siente un poco nostálgico._

_Este fue el one-shot que les prometi que les regalaria cuando llegara a los 200 reviews. ¡Ahora ya estamos en los 223 y contando!_

_Cuidense!_

_Hatsumi_

_*No te olvides de agregarme a facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones :) ¡Un nuevo proyecto se viene cuando termine BY MY SIDE!_


End file.
